


BTS - Stranded (Suga proposes to his girlfriend)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [21]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Jeong-sun and Yoongi find themselves stranded in a freezing cold car in the middle of nowhere, forcing them to confront each other about their feelings. But  the pressure of balancing his career and their relationship is taking its toll on both of them. This is part of our headcannon for this couple. Please view the full masterlist to view our other works on Jeong-sun and Yoongi. It contains angst and mature language/content. Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed.





	BTS - Stranded (Suga proposes to his girlfriend)

The sun had already begun to rise as he slipped into bed that morning, utterly exhausted. There was a measly page of writing in the notepad on his bedside table – far less than usual, but much more than he'd managed the past few days. It had been the first night in over a week that he had been able to pen lyrics without them ending up in the rubbish bin beside his desk. Donghyuk's advice had been to take a break, to take care of his health more and eat well. But though Yoongi felt better in confiding his stress to an impartial friend, he knew when he opened the text that it simply was not an option. Instead, he continued to push on, hoping that something would come of his effort. A sharp pain troubled him as Yoongi readjusted his pillow, and he rolled over onto his other side. He suspected that the nights of falling asleep in his studio chair had brought about these familiar aches in his shoulder, and so had made an extra effort to drag himself to bed on this occasion.

He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 4:14 am. That left just four and a half hours before he needed to get dressed, yet the nagging feeling he'd forgotten something kept his bleary eyes open. With a soft sigh, he slid the phone from the tangle of bed sheets and was met by the picture he had taken several months prior. His girlfriend was laid on his couch, her legs dangling over the edge. Her face was barely visible past the glare of the phone screen reflected in her glasses and the dark hair framing her face. It wasn't extraordinary by any means, but Yoongi felt his lips tug into a reminiscent smile. The top buttons of her blouse were incorrectly fastened where 10 minutes before, he had pulled them apart to tenderly kiss and suck at her breasts. Without thinking, he opened up her name in the contacts and pulled up the text chat, his brow creasing. Had it really been 9 days since they’d spoken? He had mentioned that he was working on his lyrics that evening and would write to her in the morning. A pang of guilt swept through him as he realised he never did, and he slid his tongue over his lips anxiously.

 _I've just finished a song and will see RM & JH in the studio this afternoon. You should come over, so let me know your schedule and I'll pick you up after work. I've missed you.  
_ He pressed send, looking at the screen for a few minutes though he knew she would be asleep and wouldn't respond. With a weary sigh, he pushed the power button on his phone and rested it against his chest, finally allowing his eyelids to shut.

*

The room fell into a natural silence as his team members studied the sheet of paper. Yoongi's penmanship was delicate and spindly, despite the many crossings out and revisions across it. Perhaps there were a few more blemishes than usual, but it was not hard to read, even in its rawest state. Namjoon's brow was raised as his eyes stopped moving across the page. Meanwhile, Hoseok's lips had parted in their characteristic grimace.

"What's wrong with them?" Yoongi prompted as the two skimmed the lyrics once more. He could tell there was something off.  
"Woa...are you sure you wrote these, hyung?" Hoseok said, leaning back in his chair. "What's with this line 'when you said you loved me it split my heart in three'?"  
He looked irritatingly boyish as his grimace turned into a teasing grin.  
Yoongi's stomach twisted. What the hell? Is he laughing at me?  
"That's my handwriting isn't it?" He replied sharply, beginning to feel annoyed. Why couldn't he have written something like that? He looked to Namjoon for an explanation. The leader was still pondering the lyrics, his lips mouthing the letters as though he already knew the melody.  
"Well, it's not that the lyrics are bad..." Namjoon said slowly, "but they just don't fit with the concept of the track. We need a strong rap part in this song. This is too romantic. Maybe we can make it work for the vocal line, but..."  
"Yoongi!" Hoseok interrupted, a wide grin spreading across his face as though he had just realized something. "This is about your girlfriend, right? It's not your usual style at all." He folded his arms, impressed.

"Hey, who said it was about anyone? Can't rap be romantic? We needed lyrics, so I wrote them. And I don't see you coming up with anything." His pale complexion began to redden, but it seemed to amuse Hoseok, who was a coward in every respect- except when it came to Min Yoongi.  
"Chill, dude. He didn't mean it like that." Namjoon said calmly, placing a warning pressure on the arm of the over-excitable dancer."We can use them for a different track, or solo stuff maybe."  
"Ah, I really envy her," Hoseok continued recklessly. " I could really fall for a guy who wrote me lyrics like this."  
"Just fuck off, will you?" Yoongi snapped, snatching the paperback from Namjoon's hands, stuffing it deep into his jeans pocket. His heart was pounding in his ears, making everything sound as if it were underwater. But as he stormed down the corridor, away from the studio, a sharp voice cut through the noise.

"He's too touchy these days! What did I say?"

Yoongi's head pounded hard as he got as far away as he could from the studio, the bickering of the two fading away with each large stride. Before he knew it, he was in his car, turning the ignition and gripping the wheel tight enough to turn his protruding knuckles white. The vehicle rumbled into life at his touch, and he pressed his head to the cold leather, feeling the vibration against his aching temples.

A different, persistent sort of buzz took him away from the gentle hum of the engine. Yoongi ignored it for a while. Finally, he raised his head to the dim fluorescents of the underground garage and pulled his phone out from his back pocket. His heart sank as he saw a string of missed calls from Hoseok and a single text that made his temperature rise.

 _Is everything okay with you and Jeong-sun?  
_ The brat needed to understand that he had crossed a line. Angrily, he flung it into the back seat. Why wouldn't everything be okay with Jeong-sun? And what business was it of his to go shouting about it? Unaware that he was biting his nails, he withdrew his fingertips from his mouth and put his car into gear as inspiration struck. Maybe Donghyuk was right about needing a break, and right then, getting drunk seemed like a great idea.

Yoongi pulled into a tiny parking lot. The signs outside the convenience store were weathered, merchandise spilling onto the pavement outside. He adjusted his beanie, disguising nothing but the scar on his ear, more out of habit than anything else. The wrinkled old man at the register greeted him as he entered, and returned to his bookkeeping. With a courteous nod, Yoongi made a beeline for the alcohol. He didn't even bother to inspect the labels as he hooked three bottles of soju between his fingers. Pausing, he reached out and grabbed three more in his free hand. The bag clinked heavily as he lowered it onto his car seat, and he removed his jacket, laying it out next to him. Deftly, he wrapped the bottles inside the fabric and knotted the sleeves to create a neat package. He tucked it under the passenger seat, thinking almost longingly of the prospect of feeling nothing.  
The phone in the back seat called out to him, but he continued to drive with a sense of purpose. It wasn't just Hoseok of course. He knew that blaming Hoseok was an easy excuse, that though he was irritating and insensitive, he had no malice in his words. But it gave him a reason to feel angry, and that was good enough.

The car came to a stop in front of a tall building covered in mirrored glass and grey concrete. His knuckles were white as he clutched the wheel, the engine still purring beneath his touch. A short woman with jet black hair was standing a little way off. She would have been hard to recognize if he hadn't known her so well, but he knew her silhouette perfectly even through her floaty white dress, leather jacket, and ankle boots. Yoongi watched her, his mouth popping open slightly. Once more he drew his fingertips to his lips and waited anxiously. The woman pressed the button of the call box, which he knew was to his apartment. When there was no response, she pulled out something from her pocket.

The cell phone in the back seat began to ring again, and slowly, Yoongi reached over and slipped it against his ear.  
"Jeong-sun..." He said, in a heavy voice.  
"Yoongi," His girlfriend interrupted, her voice sinking audibly with relief. "I've been trying to call you. Hoseok said that you went home, so I wondered..."  
"You spoke to Hoseok?" Came his voice, low and monotonous.  
"He called me... is everything okay?"  
There was silence.  
"Yoongi? Talk to me, _please._ " his girlfriend called softly, and he closed his eyes at the sound of her voice.  
"Get in the car."

He heard a slight intake of breath through the handset as the figure turned, instantly recognizing the black vehicle. She hesitated before hanging up, staring hard at the blacked out windows. Too slowly, she walked over, and Yoongi watched, feeling his heart pound with every step. He needed her to get in quickly, yet she was dawdling, and he tapped his forefinger on the wheel impatiently. The passenger side door swung open as she approached, and he was already putting the car into gear as she fastened her belt. Eyes full of concern, she searched his face for answers, wanting to understand. He glanced at her and quickly broke the eye contact, focusing instead on the road moving past them.

"I said that I'd pick you up." He muttered, and she did a slight double-take at the blunt edge in his voice. She adjusted her seatbelt to rest more comfortably between her breasts.  
"I just finished work and it's not that far from my apartment so..." Jeong-sun inclined her head a little, trying to see his expression better. "I was worried. So are you going to tell me why you're mad, or do I have to guess?"  
"Hoseok. " He said tightly, giving nothing away.  
"But he can't have said anything that bad, can he?" She said, incredulous. She'd never known the two to argue and was not sure that it was even possible.

Yoongi knew verbalizing the argument would make him sound stupid. It wasn't like they had never critiqued each other's lyrics before. In truth, he knew that it was the mention his relationship that had bothered him the most.

"Look, maybe you should just call him," Jeong-sun said reasonably, seeing as there was no reaction from Yoongi otherwise. "I bet it was a misunderstanding."  
Yoongi looked sideways at her, his eyes flitting momentarily from the road. "No. I'm not going to call him."  
"Well, if you don't do it, I will." She said sharply, beginning to feel a bit annoyed.  
"I'm serious." He repeated sternly, his eyes back on the road this time, though he held out his hand insistently. What the fuck was he supposed to say anyway? "Give me your phone."

Jeong-sun bristled at this, pausing as she searched through her contacts."Fine," she said tersely, handing it over."So where are we going?"  
"I don't know." He replied bluntly, and she rolled her eyes at him. Yoongi delicately fingered the knob of the radio and music began to play. Jeong-sun took the cue sullenly, folding her arms and looking out of the window, knowing the conversation was over. When she opened up his text that morning, she couldn't wait to see him. Now she almost wished she hadn't bothered rushing home to change, ditching her usual band tee and jeans in an effort to dress up.

 _Hadn't it been Yoongi who wanted to see me?_ She couldn't help but think. Of course, she had wanted to see him too; they had barely spent any time together in the past few months. The last thing she wanted was to get in his way, so she had graciously accepted that Yoongi needed space. She understood that he had responsibilities, but, so did she. After dating him for a year, she'd grown used to his frequent absences. But recently he had become more distant, more tired, and she was beginning to feel like an unnecessary burden on his already busy schedule. Even her colleagues at the pharmacy had begun to notice the absence of the mysterious man who lurked around the toiletry aisles, wondering if he had finally realised the huge mark up on their products. Today, inspired by his text, she'd decided to be more proactive- but it was all backfiring terribly.

She gave up trying to speak to him as he continued to drive, her mood souring. After a while of driving in silence, she began to recognize fewer and fewer of the streets. She glanced at him as the light began to change, and suspected he didn't either. Yoongi flipped on the headlights as the sky grew dark, yet he showed no intention of stopping or even speaking. He pressed his fingers against his lips as he drove, and eventually, they had left the long highway out of Seoul. It was hard to tell, but he seemed to be choosing routes based on how sparse the traffic was, and a couple of times they found themselves surrounded by anonymous farm land.

They were heading down a dead end dirt track before he put the car into reverse and rejoined the long, deserted road. Her heart had begun to thump harder now as she realized there was no way that Yoongi knew where they were. Maybe he wasn't just being childish when he said he didn't know where they were going, but she didn't ask whether they were lost. He seemed to be rooted in thought. She searched both pockets for her phone, thinking to switch on the GPS before remembering that Yoongi had taken it from her. Anxiously, she cast a wide-eyed glance at her lover, urging him to speak. But his otherwise beautiful profile was cast in shadow, and she could tell he was oblivious to her rising panic. It wasn't that she'd never seen him this way before, but it was the first time that she felt powerless to do anything. She could only watch as he slipped further away from the man who had made sweet love to her just a few weeks ago, the one who had said he loved her. Her eyes began to water at the memory, not understanding what had changed.  
"Please... _talk._ " Jeong-sun whispered, so low that he barely heard her. "Yoongi, you're scaring me..."

His eyes darted to hers at the quiver in her voice. It was the first time he'd made eye contact with her in what felt like hours, and they grew wide as though he had been woken from a deep sleep. Suddenly, the car lurched, their seatbelts cutting hard against their chests as the wheel hit the curb. He tore his eyes quickly from her to readjust the wheel.  
" _Stop it!_ " She yelled, her pitch unnaturally high. "Stop the car!"

He pulled into a grassy lane away from the road and came to a bumpy stop. He turned to her, hands reaching out to hold her. But to his surprise, she moved quickly away from him, belt already unbuckled as she flung open the door and tumbled out.  
"Ya, Jeong-sun!" He yelled in shock as he saw her run into the darkness into the long grass. Yoongi flung open his door and ran after her, shouting her name so that it echoed through the silent night. She hadn't gotten so far as to be completely invisible, and the glare of the headlights made her white dress glow phantom-like in the blackness. His heart pounded hard as he caught up to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to face him. But she wouldn't, resisting him fiercely.  
"Jeong-sun! Why'd you run like that? Look at me!" He yelled, his voice still echoing around them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She yelled, her voice wavering in an attempt to compose herself. Her face was flushed, and as he met her eyes, he saw that they were wide, red-rimmed, burning with anger. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she wiped them messily away with the sleeve of her jacket. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Let go of me."  
"Jeong-sun..." The edge in her voice was painful, and Yoongi reached forward again to hold onto her. "I'm sor..."  
"Don't touch me."  
"Jeong-sun..." He repeated, shocked, as she tore her wrists away from his soft grasp and held them stiffly by her sides.  
" I told you to keep your fucking hands off me. "  
"I thought you'd understand that I -"  
"What the FUCK am I supposed to understand about any of this, huh? " She yelled fiercely. "How am I supposed to know what's going through your head when you _won't fucking talk to me."_

Yoongi's lips plump lips parted. Her words were sobering. "Genius Suga, right? That's what your fans call you. Or am I just too stupid to understand? Well, I think you're a fucking idiot, Min Yoongi. Why don't you go write a fucking song about how upset you are?"

For a moment she thought that he was going to vomit as he wretched, pressing his palm hard against his mouth and turning quickly away from her. He had doubled over, and she realised quickly that it wasn't the case. It caught her off guard, and although she wanted to keep shouting and to expel the rage she felt, her passion cooled instantly as she saw his shoulders heave with silent sobs. Despite pushing him away only moments before she pulled him instinctively into the crook of her neck. Her face was still hot with emotion, her wet cheeks pressing against his dark hair. As she felt his warm, hot ragged breath against her skin, an uncomfortable pressure slipped into her stomach. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she let them fall freely, mixing with Yoongi's own.

After a few minutes, Jeong-sun felt his fingers splay across her lower back, bunching the material around her hips. She held him up, still cradling him against her body, sure that he'd sink onto his knees if she let go. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, more familiar.

" Yoongi. Please...talk to me. I hate this."  
"I-I'm sorry..." The crack in his voice pained her. "I didn't plan any of this."  
"No you didn't." Her arms were beginning to shake a little as she supported his frame, but she didn't loosen her tight hold.  
"Are you...breaking up with me?" She asked after a pause, even though the thought of it made her ache inside.  
"I'm not breaking up with you," he murmured hoarsely against her neck, pressing his burning forehead against her collar.  
"Then, _why…_ " Her stomach was knotting so hard she thought she might be sick. "If I'm making it hard on you..."

Pulling away, he ran his long fingers through the back of his tousled hair, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "You're right, I am an idiot." He drawled, lips pursed a little as he spoke.  
"Yoongi," she sighed. "I was just...mad. I didn't mean it."  
"You were right though. I should have told you what I was thinking."

Jeong-sun agreed, a little uneasily, as an uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Their surroundings were full of black shadows as she gazed ahead, a few stars dotted over the inky sky and a crescent moon disappearing into the clouds. Yoongi wiped his wet eyelashes with the back of his hand.

"I've not been able to write anything decent for weeks." He admitted, gazing into the darkness. His voice was low, a soft resonating murmur."I try, but it's no good. When I perform, I forget my lines, I forget the choreo. PD-nim scolded me for the performance on KBS last week, in front of the others. I feel like I haven't been able to do anything right for a while."  
"You're tired, Yoongi. That's all. We all get overworked. I mess up prescriptions all the time when I've slept badly."

Her boyfriend met her gaze with a small, empty smile. "I just feel like I'm going to lose everything."

He looked so sad, she thought, and she could tell from his tone that he wasn't just talking about music. She couldn't find the right words to comfort him, so instead reached out to take his hands in a reassuring gesture, squeezing them gently. They were stone cold, his fingers stiff as they entwined around hers. He was shivering slightly in the cold breeze, dressed in only a black tee and jeans.

"Didn't you bring a jacket?" Jeong-sun asked. Yoongi shook his head, stroking his thumb sweetly over the back of her hand which was pleasantly warm in contrast to his own.  
"Let's just go home."She suggested simply.  
Hand in hand, they walked back towards the gleaming headlights and slipped quickly inside. With a soft click, the doors locked. The car's interior was warmer only by a few degrees, and Jeong-sun did not remove her jacket, which had once belonged to her boyfriend, as she buckled her belt. Yoongi made no move to start the car, ignoring his own buckle as he cut out the blinding glare of the headlights.  
She gazed at him, questioningly."Don't you know the way back?"  
Yoongi shook his head. "Not at night. I remember we drove somewhere near here for a shoot a long time ago, but I think I took a wrong turn or two."  
Reaching over to him, she slipped her hand in his snug jean pocket and slid out her phone. They were illuminated in the bright glow of her screen, and she clicked her tongue impatiently. Yoongi watched her cautiously. "Shit, no service..."

He seemed unsurprised by the fact, pulling his lower lip lightly between his thumb and forefinger. He didn't bother to try his own phone, knowing that good reception was miles away. Jeong-sun leaned back in the seat, and the car once again became shrouded in dark shadows from the fringe of trees ahead.  
"I liked the view of the stars away from the city," Yoongi said, in an air of explanation. "We didn't finish filming that night till around 4 am. It was ice cold outside - we had to share a big blanket between us whilst waiting for the director to call us up. I remember thinking that I wasn't cut out for it. I even thought about stealing the company car to drive home."  
"But you didn't?"  
"No , of course not." He replied, steadily. "Hoseok and Jin convinced me to stay, and in the end, we had fun. Though I was exhausted. "  
She wondered why he was telling her this . He rarely shared moments like this, except through necessity, but this time she could tell he wanted to talk.  
"It sounds like you all need each other," she said, gently. Jeong-sun knew that they were a big part of his life. She thought she could understand the pressure he felt, trying to please so many people and how it must affect him. Though she had to admit to that she couldn't possibly comprehend the full extent of it.

Yoongi was quiet, his brow furrowed miserably as he stared at the dashboard. "I've not been a good boyfriend."

The admission was full of guilt, and he said it shamefully, hanging his head a little as he fingered the cool leather of the steering wheel. It was clear that this had been playing on his mind. A pang of regret swept over her for what she'd said, knowing that it'd been from a place of passion.

"I wouldn't change a thing about you." She said earnestly, leaning to pull his face close to hers. Tenderly, she pressed her forehead to his and captured his lips in a soft kiss. The seatbelt tugged against her, and their lips broke apart several times as they explored each other delicately. The pressure of Yoongi's lips was so light, and she couldn't help but pull against her restraint in an effort to bridge the gap between them. Jeong-sun fumbled with the clasp to free herself, feeling the gear stick prod into her stomach as she inclined to the scent of his skin. His usual vanillary fragrance was a little lost in the overwhelming aroma of cold winter air. He closed his fingers around hers as she tried to find the clasp, and she paused, feeling his other hand slip under the belt and rest between her breasts. Momentarily still, the lock yielded with a soft click as he pressed his thumb over the release. He slipped it over her shoulders, allowing her to press her lips more energetically against his. The taste of him was healing, addictive and utterly consuming. When they parted, they pressed their foreheads together as they regained their breath. It wasn't enough.

"Backseat..." She panted, craving to feel his skin against hers. His low purr of consent rumbled across her lips as he kissed her once more. The gap was small, but Jeong-sun manoeuvred herself to squeeze through it, her dress riding up as she tried to slip her legs over the seat. His fingers gripped tightly around her ankle, holding her in place and forcing her to grab a hold of the set infront of her to steady herself. Yoongi's free hand ran up her exposed thigh to the peachy flesh of her behind. She groaned in anticipation as she felt a pair of lips trail the way up her bare legs and finally press against the cotton of her underwear. He inhaled her deeply, pressing his mouth to the warm fabric.  
"Are you comfortable enough?" She felt his voice rumble against her labia.

She panted, feeling breathless. The seat created a strange pressure in her stomach which seemed to sharpen the familiar, throbbing, ache between her legs. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but the anticipation of what would come next made it bearable ."Yes, it's fine..."  
And with that a finger ran under the band of her underwear and was pulled the entire length of Jeong-sun's legs. The cool air in the car tingled for a moment until she felt Yoongi's hot breath on her cunt. He pressed his plump lips against her labia and kissed her, open-mouthed, his tongue running along her exposed core. She felt his tongue enter her, pushing as deep as it could physically go whilst his mouth continued to suck her. When he made love to her like this she couldn't help but hang her head and lose herself in the sensation.

"I love the way you taste." Yoongi purred, pulling away to breathe. His chin was glistening with her arousal, and he slid his tongue over his lips salaciously, savouring her. He kissed her once again, hungrily, pulling her arse cheeks apart to deepen it. Jeong-sun groaned as he moved further up her cunt to capture her throbbing clit and suck on it, flicking and circling it in his mouth. The ache between her legs built, and finally as he drew the nub between his plump lips and suctioned it, a strong pulse shook through her. Paired with the pressure on her stomach, the intensity of it was almost painful. The rhythm of it was unusual and left her feeling incredibly sensitive as his tongue continued to circle around her.

When she spoke, her breath was irregular, "Y-Yoongi....wait a minute." He paused, his lips still on her, and she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm a little more smoothly. She sighed in relief, a warm blush colouring her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stroking her thigh as he pressed his lips to her bare skin before adjusting her dress back over her behind.

"Yes...it was just...a little intense." She said, pulling herself through the gap and dropping, onto the back seat. Yoongi followed swiftly, his slim figure easily slipping between so that he could join her. Automatically, their lips rejoined and she tasted herself on his breath. Her body began to sink back as they deepened the kiss, the seats clearly not designed with the kind of activity they had in mind. Her right leg dangled over onto the floor, her foot pushing a bundle of cloth further under the seat as she tried to stabilise herself. His body was impossibly close to hers, perhaps through necessity, though they both knew that they would have been just as entangled in the back of a limousine as a Hyundai. Jeong-sun's nipples were already hard as he pulled aside her bra to capture one between his lips. He pushed her breasts together to create a valley of flesh, kissing between her cleavage before working the other. When he drew away the cold air bit the already sensitive nubs, his saliva cooling quickly in the falling temperature of the car. Yoongi pulled the cups of her bra back over them tenderly.

"I need to be inside you." He murmured, and she felt the sincerity of it resonate deep inside her. She needed it to.

Agreeing, she snaked her hands under his body, running her fingertips over his pelvis and towards the small trail of pubic hair escaping the confine of his jeans. She managed to unhook the top button and slid the zipper carefully down, feeling his erection through his boxers. Yoongi brushed her hand, pulling his cock out from his underwear and sinking into her slowly. He was quite still as they met, sharing each other's warmth and savouring the intimacy of the act. Jeong-sun wanted desperately to hold him there, wishing that they could stay like this; it'd been so long since they'd been so physically close, and she realised in that moment how much she had missed him. Slipping her hands under his shirt, she ran her fingertips over his soft stomach and towards the dimples of his spine. The hard denim of his jeans was creating a barrier, rubbing awkwardly against her thigh and bunched dress. She tugged them down a little and curved her hands over his backside. Yoongi moved barely at all, filling her entirely as he pressed his lips lovingly against her own. She flinched a little as his icy fingers skimmed under her dress but they warmed quickly as they spread along the curve of her waist.  
Gradually, his hips moved under her hands as made unhurried love to her. It was achingly tender, gentle beyond words. The silence would have been overwhelming were it not for the small exhalations they made, their breaths turning to mist as each unspoken word and emotion evaporated between them. It felt different this time. Jeong-sun knew that she would not come like this, but she did not care. She just wished that they could stay like this, entwined, pressed together, feeling every inch of him. His eyelids fluttered open as he pulled back slightly to see her face, his dark eyes searching for hers.  
"I love you," he admitted. "I love you..."

The soft rumble of his voice made her heart unexpectedly lurch, clenching at the sincerity of his words. "I love you too, Yoongi."  
He sighed, almost in relief, pressing his nose against the crevice of her neck. He readjusted his position, fingertips running messily through her hair as he formed a barrier between herself and the car door. Yoongi sank deeply into her, his breath growing short and his own orgasm drew close. In a small gasp, he stilled, curling his fingers against the back of her head as he found his own release . The sensation lingered, ebbing away little by little as he clutched onto her. What seemed like minutes passed before he eventually pulled out of her. Reverently, they pressed their lips together and Yoongi rested his warm forehead against hers.

"Marry me."  
His breath was so sweet, so soothing, that the meaning of his words didn't immediately sink in. She was quiet, her mind a little foggy with his proximity.  
"Marry me, Jeong-sun." He repeated. There was a desperate ache in his voice, and unexpectedly she felt her stomach turn, leaving her feel short-winded.  
"Yoongi... think about what you're asking me." She said, seriously, searching his expression for an explanation.  
"I am."  
When she opened her mouth again, she sounded exasperated, bewildered. She couldn't articulate her thoughts. "Why?"  
"I love you," he said in a simple answer, though he looked slightly embarrassed with himself.

"Yoongi..." She sighed, running her hand along his cheek, fingertips brushing despondently through his hair. She had never been so in love with another person, but the thought of accepting his proposal was inconceivable. The realisation hurt. "...I don't think I can say yes."

He closed his eyes in thought, understanding that it wasn't a rejection. Yoongi knew deep down that she was right, that perhaps now wasn't the right time or place, and that marriage would not solve anything. "Forget I mentioned it." He muttered.  
"You know I love you,” she continued a little more softly, “...that’s enough. I don’t think you need a wife nagging you, on top of everything else.”  
Jeong-sun pulled his face into hers and placed her lips delicately against his eyelids, needing him to understand the depth of her feelings for him. He exhaled slowly, cherishing the kindness of this simple action. Silently they righted themselves, Yoongi tucking himself back into his jeans, and her sliding her panties back over her hips.

"Were you really scared?" He asked seriously.  
Jeong-sun nodded, meeting his eyes uncomfortably. "Honestly, yes."  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that." He looked away, guiltily.

"We should try and get some sleep," she suggested quickly, wanting to move on from the topic. "We can figure out how to get back when it's light." He nodded, looking thoroughly drained, she thought. Automatically, she pulled him against her chest, allowing him to rest comfortably against her. His body was cold, and he wrapped close around her, his face resting against her breasts. After a little while she was sure he had fallen asleep, his breathing rhythmic and slow. She, however, couldn't fall asleep so easily. She ran her fingers methodically through his dark hair. Jeong-sun wondered for how long they could continue this way, loving each other intensely whilst side stepping around each other's own lives. A little shiver caught her attention and she brushed his bare arms, feeling little bumps raised on his cool skin. Trying not to disturb him, she freed one of her arms, remembering the bundle of cloth that she had nudged with her foot. Her fingertips stretched under the passenger seat, and she managed to grasp the coarse fabric between her index and ring finger. She pulled it, realising it was trapped under something heavy. There was a light tinkle of glass as she managed to extricate the blanket from underneath it. The thin slither of moonlight illuminated the outline of her boyfriend's jacket, wrapped neatly around the green bottles. Pulling aside the collar, she felt the long, cool necks of the bottles before pushing the parcel back under the seat. Had he been intending to get drunk? The thought troubled her a little, and she wondered had she not been waiting for him would he have remembered to pick her up at all. Yoongi purred against her chest, his lips pressed lightly against her exposed skin. Jeong-sun tried to forget it, remembering how sweetly they'd made love, how impossibly close their bodies had been pressed together, his proposal...  
A little unevenly, she managed to pull the scratchy woollen picnic blanket over them, covering her bare legs which had begun to tingle in the cool temperature. Eventually, after what felt like hours, her eyes closed and the darkness became absolute.  
*  
"Was she mad?" Yoongi asked, opening the car door and slipping back into the driver's seat. The smell of cigarette smoke and petrol followed him, and he tucked the pack of menthols back into the glove box. Jeong-sun lowered her phone, finally having enough network service to make a call to the pharmacy.  
"I don't think so. She just asked me to come in as soon as I could."  
"That's good." He said, relieved. "I don't want to get you into trouble. Here, I got you this."  
Yoongi reached into a small plastic bag and pulled out a triangle package, a tuna and mayo sandwich on wholegrain, and a bottle of water. She took it, wondering whether she should mention what she had found under the seat. Deciding to drop the matter, she wordlessly unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp, her dry throat soothed at once. Yoongi's phone vibrated several times and he pulled it from his jeans pocket, sliding the screen across and tucking it away with a slight frown.  
"And what about you?"  
"They'll be fine...I'll just tell them that I overslept."

Turning the key, Yoongi started the ignition and pulled out of the gas station carefully, rejoining the slow flood of traffic back into the city. It took another 40 minutes before they finally pulled up to the kerb outside Jeong-sun's apartment, neither of them moving immediately. Cutting the engine, Yoongi reached for her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.  
"I'll wait for you."  
"Maybe you should go." She began, a little gloomily. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew that she'd have to, that he too was procrastinating. " I have to shower and change. Besides, I only work around the corner...and I'm sure you have work to do too."  
He looked a little dampened by this.

"I promise, I can manage." She reassured, more softly. "Besides, you need to make up with Hoseok. You will, won't you?"  
"I will." He assured her. Jeong-sun leant into him, pressing her lips against his and allowing her taste to linger there, trying to ease the knotting feeling in her stomach. They broke apart all too soon, Yoongi's dark eyes desperately searched hers. Finally, she unfastened her seatbelt and drew it slowly away from her breasts.

He reached to capture her hand once more."Wait a little, Jeong-sun...stay..."  
"I can't, Yoongi. I have to go." She echoed the ache in his voice. Their lips met once more, a little sadly. "Take care of yourself."  
Untangling her fingers from his, she opened the car door and stepped out, dawdling as she reached into her pocket for her keys. She looked back to the car as she opened her door, seeing nothing through the tinted glass, and eventually it pulled away and blended into the street.


End file.
